Ginji Hiroka
}} |jva = ??? |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = N/A}} |devil fruit = }} Introduction Ginji is a former CP agent and a man of few words turned archaeologist and is considered to be a lone wolf of the Relic Hunters used to believed in Hollow Justice but now searches for his own personal justice. He is a part of the West Blue Branch Appearance Ginji has black hair with a matching mustache and goatee. He wares a purple dress shirt with a light color tie under a black vest with matching black pants and shoes and belt with a coat worn like a cape across his shoulders. Personality Ginji is a calm man of few words mostly keeping silent except when fighting he seems to rarely loses his cool, going as far as to make small talk and joke around with his opponents even pointing out flaws in their style. He maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle. He refuses to fight with children or even in the presence of a child and also dislikes taking the life of innocent people. When he address others regardless of rank he uses a casual speech. During his time working for the World Government he was nicknamed Hollow Assassin due to he always seemed to have a odd air about him which is reflected in some of his speech. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Marksmanship Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Agility Endurance Weapons Horō Masayoshi (Shinai) Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Ginji Hiroka during the events before the Relic Hunters were formed served as a member of Cipher Pol although he has never stated which CP he is from. Due to a dramatic event that left him in a empty state he was always referred to as Hollow Assassin completing any assignment with little emotion. He followed the path of hollow justice as a Cipher Pol agent which was his belief that their is no justice it is just a word that many twist for their own use. His reasons for leaving where personal and it is unclear what he did between leaving Cipher Pol and before joining the Relic Hunters. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Quotes Ginji: "Justice there is no such thing you say your actions are in the name of justice or you consider that justice is the only thing that explains the use of the Buster Call. That is not justice that's just the excuse they use to justify their actions. Justice is just a word that has been twisted and degraded into nothing more then a pathetic excuse to commit any action a person wants to" -Ginji on Hollow Justice- Trivia * Ginji is based on the first emperor of Wei in ancient China. * Ginji also seems to scare others out by appearing out of nowhere. Category:Asa12 Category:The Relic Seekers